Assessment
by Jeanka
Summary: [SPD] The arrival of the Commanding OverLord has caused problems for the SPD Base of Earth and it's up to the rangers to figure out why. [Complete!]
1. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Assessment  
By: Jeanka

Jack watched the monitor with intensity. Nothing seemed to jump out at him, but this was only the fifth time he had watched the scene. Something was wrong. Bridge had been the one to say it out loud, but just by looking at his team, he knew they felt the same way.

It was the surprise of a lifetime when the Commanding OverLord for the Forces of Good decided to pop in for a visit. While Cruger showed him around, Kat informed the B-squad that this was more likely a disguised examination. That information slowly passed down through the ranks until Bridge began complaining about everyone's emotions.

Then, strange things began happening. E-squad found themselves trapped in a real burning building and the only suspects were SPD. Saying Cruger was furious was a critical understatement, but nothing compared to his embarrassment and wrath when someone cut off main power to the complex. At that point, no one was safe. Even RIC stayed away from him.

Sky wasn't as convinced as everyone else that someone at SPD was behind the incidents. He grabbed Sam to do some recon and Z to distract. Syd and Bridge were suppose to "act normal" while Jack and Sky checked out the surveillance records.

"This is a waste of time," Jack heard his Blue Ranger grumble on the other side of the divider.

"You thought it was necessary an hour ago," Jack reminded him.

"Yeah, that was before we had all this to examine and then if Cruger ever found out..." Sky trailed off.

"So what?" prodded Jack. "We're doing our jobs."

"No. Syd and Bridge are doing our 'jobs'," Sky immediately objected. "_We_ are wasting time."

"I'm not so sure," Jack said replaying the scene one last time. "Bridge said he didn't like these two girls the Commanding OverLord brought with him."

"No, he said he didn't like their feel. There is a difference."

"Maybe, but I've been focusing on their movements. In each instance, I can place them within 100ft of the problem."

"You're kidding," Sky said coming over to his teammate.

"I can't prove they did it because there's not proof they were the ones to set off the episodes. There's no visual way they could have done it," stated Jack. "But still if the documents were altered..."

"Or they had someone else plant and they supervised," suggested Sky. "Nice work, Jack. Now all we have to do is cross everyone who went into those areas with people who came in contact with those girls."

"Easier said then done. I estimate it's over 500 people and with the amount of video on each of them..."

"We're looking at hours of work for us," conclude Sky. Jack nodded. Suddenly Sky's face lit up. "Boom!" he said and started moving toward the door.

Jack was on his heels after logging out of the system. Boom was tinkering with the machinery when they ran in. He dropped his scanner at the distraction. Sky closed the door and keyed the surveillance system to run silent.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Boom when he realized what Sky was doing.

"We need your help," said Jack and he moved to take a stool across from the man who dreamed of being on his team.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"I'm going to call Bridge. Two minds might work better on this," said Sky and he moved to a corner of the room to make his call.

"We're trying to find out who's behind the 'accidents'," Jack said to Boom. "Sky and I have been doing some video tracking and we have a theory, but we don't have time to prove it ourselves before we assigned more training or some other mindless task like the ones they've asked us to do this week. We would like you and Bridge to create a computer program to cross-reference people who've run into other people."

"I'm assuming you have specific people in mind," said Boom as Sky rejoined them.

"Bridge and Z are on their way. Syd's in the middle of helping Kat and Sam is still keeping an eye on our boss," Sky said taking a seat on another stool.

"We do," Jack answered Boom's question before acknowledging Sky. "Did you actually speak with Sam?"

"No, but he'll be at the meeting tonight," Sky reassured him. "Oh, Boom. You can't tell anyone what we're doing."

"You got it," promised Boom.

"Not even Kat," specified Sky.

Boom nodded and Jack passed Sky a small smile. Bridge and Z came in a second later. Once Bridge found out what the plan was, he and Boom got to work.

Jack and Z decided to go and let them be. Sky stayed to keep them on task. In the meantime, Syd was standing on a floating platform looking down at Kat in another section of the research deparment.

"Do you think this angle makes my feet look big?" she asked starring at her feet.

Kat fought to urge to roll her eyes. "How are the stabilizers feeling?" the scientist asked looking down at her clipboard.

Sydney shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back again. "Seems good to me. Why are there footprints on the floor of this thing?"

"Syd, I need you to focus," Kat said looking up at her. "They're suggested foot placement. Now, no more questions."

"Sorry Kat," Syd apologized.

"Would you test the latitude controls, please?" Kat asked looking back down.

Sydney used the up and down arrows to float higher and lower. Kat put a check in the box as the Omega Ranger came in the room.

"Hey Sam!" Syd said with a smile.

"I hate to do this to you Kat, but I need Syd for a while," he said.

"Alright," sighed Kat. She almost looked relieved. "I'll just have to find another cadet to help me."

"Thanks Kat," both Rangers said as Syd jumped down and followed Sam outside.

"What's going on?" Syd asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Jack found something and I need your help," replied Sam. "You know those girls who came with the Commanding OverLord?" Syd nodded as he led her down the corridor. "We think they might have something to do with the fire and power surge."

"Really? They seemed friendly to me," Sydney said surprised.

"Actually," Sam said with a smile in his voice. "Jack wants you to stay near them, become their friend. That way we can keep an eye on them. What do you say?"

"It's almost dishonest, but if they are behind it, I want to know," Syd said thinking out loud. Turning to him, she said, "I'll do it."

"Great, Syd. Here's the plan..."

TBC


	2. Nightly Meeting

Assessment  
Chapter 2

There was a hint of excitement bordering on electrifying when Sydney came into the common room for the nightly meeting. She was slightly surprised to see Boom standing beside an easel trying to keep some note cards away from a more confident Bridge. Sam was speaking more with his hands then anything to Jack. While, Sky and Z were competing to see who could do the most push-ups.

"Hey guys," she said to get their attention.

"Syd!" exclaimed Jack as everyone stopped what they were doing. "We've been waiting for you. Come on and sit down."

Syd sat beside Z and Jack moved over by the geniuses so that Sky could sit by Sam. "As you all know," Jack started. "We have a few theories as to who is behind these attacks."

"Attacks?" everyone repeated at the term used.

"Bridge and Boom have been doing some tracking. What did you find guys?" Jack asked turning it over to them.

Boom looked down at his first note card as Bridge stepped forward. "Originally, Jack and Sky asked us to find out who had contact with Visiting Subject A," Bridge said and took a piece of white poster board off the easel to reveal large pictures of the two girls. "And Visiting Subject B. We did that and got these results."

Boom took the pictures down and a blank slate was exposed. "Nothing," Boom clarified. "According to the surveillance recorders, no one fits the description, expect-"he trailed off to put the pictures back on the easel.

Jack fell into a chair. "Well that doesn't do us any good. They didn't touch anything."

"They didn't have to," stated Bridge.

"Huh?" questioned Sky.

"Yeah, I don't get it," added Sydney.

"When nothing turned up, Boom and I got this great idea. See, we were all assuming that these were isolated incidents, but upon doing a background check on Visiting Subject A and Visiting Subject B, the results are surprising."

"They're always with him," said Boom stepping up. "Since becoming Commanding OverLord, there hasn't been a planet he's visited that they weren't with him."

"Now, you're telling yourselves, so what?" interjected Bridge. "But would it shock you to learn that there hasn't been one planet visited by the Commanding OverLord that has escaped incident?"

"What are you saying, Bridge?" Z asked trying to find the point.

"There's a pattern," Jack said standing. "Everywhere he goes, problems happen. And who is wherever he is?"

"The girls," answered Syd.

"Exactly," agreed Jack.

"Sam," Sky said. "You haven't seen any specious behavior from the Commanding OverLord, have you?"

"Sky!" Syd gasped. "How could you even suggest that?"

"Same pattern," he replied.

"Nothing," said Sam. "He seems to be completely clean."

"We can't write it out," said Jack. "We're going to randomize the meetings. Lunch tomorrow, same place."

"Any assignments?" asked Sam.

"You, Syd, and Z keep doing what you've been doing. Sky and I are going to see if we can't make friendly with the Commanding OverLord," said Jack.

"What about us?" asked Bridge.

"You focus on the power core. Get all the data you can and see if you can't piece together anything better then what the scientists have. Boom, investigate that fire. No detail is too insignificant. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," replied Boom and Bridge.

"Good. Then, meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Well, at least they're working together," she said stepping back from starring at the monitor over his shoulder. 

"Not good enough," he reminded her. "They're moving too slow."

"I can help with that," the other girl said.

TBC


	3. Crime Scene

"What happened?" demanded Cruger as he entered what Jack was labeling a crime scene.

Kat was the first and only to approach him. "We're not sure," she said. "But we have a suspect this time." Kat took him over to where a group of guards were questioning an elderly man.

"You realize there's no way Mr. Minkle could have done is, right?" Bridge quietly asked Jack.

The Red Ranger frowned at Cruger's reaction to accusing the janitor some distance away. "Absolutely, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Cruger that."

Bridge nodded and turned back to his scanner. "Jack," Syd said coming up to him. "You may want to see this." She handed him the scanner.

This was it. It had to be. "Grab Sam," Jack said. "It's time to put my plan into action."

Two levels and three corridors away, Sky was waiting for the Commanding OverLord. Cruger wanted him updated and Jack suggested that Sky be the one to do it.

"Schuyler Tate," the Commanding OverLord greeted as he came out of his room.

"Sir," Sky replied rising to attention.

"At ease. You're as bad as your father," the CO smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, sir. I'm here to fill you in," replied Sky.

"If you're talking about the internal defense mishap, I already know."

"But, sir, we just found out," objected Sky.

"Son, I'm the Commanding OverLord for the Forces of Good. It's my job to know everything."

Sky nodded and escorted the CO to his first meeting of the day. As he was leaving, he noticed Sam slip into the room in his glow-form. Not bothering with it, he headed downstairs to the third Ground Zero in the last two days.

Jack and Bridge were pouring over papers spread out over two tables. Syd was still in the middle of the mess getting as many readings as she could. Z stood off to the side keeping the cadets moving past the area.

"Hey, Sky," Boom greeted as he walked past him to bring Jack and Bridge a portable computer.

Syd waved him over as she headed for one particularly damaged area. "Anything?" he asked as he joined her.

"No," she replied frustrated. "There's isn't anything concrete enough to prove. I think they're going to get away with it."

"Only we don't know who _they_ are," cursed Sky. "We need a break."

"Good idea, I'm hungry," agreed Syd.

"Not that kind of break. Leads, a hint, some kind of clue to jump start an investigation," Sky revised.

"Oh," Syd said.

"Anything?" Kat asked moving toward them.

Syd shook her head. "How is Cruger taking this?" asked Sky.

"He practically laughed in my face when I told him we suspected Mr. Minkle. Then, he shouted that he won't stand for anymore nonsense and something about bringing those responsible to justice," answered Kat.

"You know," Bridge said to get the team's attention. "I just noticed, no one has gotten hurt. At least this time, someone should be injured."

"He's right," said Kat.

"Not an accident," suggested Sky as he, Syd, Kat, and Z began walking toward the tables. "Just set-up to look like one?"

"It's possible," said Bridge. "Theoretically."

"No, I'm sick of theories. Kat, Boom, I want facts. Was this an accident or not?" demanded Jack.

"We're on it," replied Kat. She left with Boom on her tail.

"Syd and Sky, I want a list of everything that was damaged. And I mean everything," instructed Jack.

"Give me a scanner," Sky asked Bridge as Syd moved back out into the sea of burnt circuits and floor panels.

"Z, I want to know what's below us, around us, and the weather last night," said Jack.

Z gave him a funny look, but grabbed the portable computer and moved toward a link-up. "Bridge, where's that copy of the other planets the CO visited?"

"Right here," Bridge said grabbing them and handing them to Jack.

"Thanks," he said as he began to look them over. "I want to know what happened last night and _why_ last night, got it Bridge?"

"Sure Jack," answered Bridge. "But where are you going?"

Turning back from where he was going, the SPD Red Ranger replied, "to make a few calls."

TBC


	4. Outside Source

"I told you before," Jack complained to the creature on the other side of his screen. "I'm Jack Landers, SPD Red Ranger from Earth. Can't you check your records or something?"

"I'm sorry, but I have never heard of Earth before," the computer translated from him.

He rolled his eyes and the thing began howling. The Earth Ranger was taken by surprise as the computer refused to translate. It lasted a full two minutes before the channel cut itself off.

"That went well," Z commented from where she lounged behind him.

Jack picked up a pen and crossed off another planet from his list. "Even if I could get a Ranger to talk to me, there's no way to know if they investigated at all. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"I think all you need is a break," said Z. "Why don't you let me try?"

"Right, as if it's not bad enough that the Red Ranger can't get through to anyone," said Jack as he moved to give her his chair.

She took it and looked down the list. "That's odd," she said. "Zyx is on here four times."

"I noticed that too, but there's no way to contact their Rangers."

"Why not?" asked Z.

"Their not SPD," answered Jack as he sat on the couch.

It was Z's turn to roll her eyes. "Just because they aren't SPD doesn't mean we can't reach them." She called up the transmission channels and chose the fastest.

ETC, Estimated Transmission Connection, flashed at ten light-minutes. "This could take awhile," Z said as the door opened and Sky came in.

"Your list," he said handing it over to Jack.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked as he took the datapad.

"Just a crispy rat."

"A rat set off the internal defenses?" Z said surprised.

"No," said Sky. "A flea on the rat."

Z gave him a look of utter disbelief while Jack was just stung. Sky nodded in agreement to their reactions as Syd walked in with Bridge.

"Last night because," Bridge said and paused for their attention. "Mr. Minkle was there."

"Why Mr. Minkle?" asked Sky as he sat.

"It didn't necessarily have to be Mr. Minkle, but usually no one inspects that area at night. This was the first night in three weeks that someone was doing deep cleaning to that sub-level," answered Bridge.

"It's a set-up," concluded Z as Kat and Boom came in.

"It looks that way," she answered.

Bridge and Syd found seats and Boom pulled a pile of papers from a cart he was pulling with him. "This is a hardcopy of the commands given to the internal defense system. Most of it appears to be standard system subroutines, but when I did a simulation with them…" he looked nervously at Kat and then stated, "It should have been much worst."

"Then why wasn't it?" demanded Jack.

Kat and Boom were at a loss. Syd and Bridge frowned at each other and Sky passed a dishearten look toward Z when the screen changed and a humanoid woman appeared.

"How can I help a Ranger of Earth?" she asked calmly.

"Oh yeah!" Z remembered as she turned toward the woman. "I'm Elizabeth D, SPD Yellow Ranger from Earth. May I speak to the Power Rangers of Zyx?"

"You are," she replied cheerfully.

"Ma'am, we are investigating some strange things that are happening on our base. We were wondering if you had any similar experiences during the four visits of the Commanding OverLord to Zyx," said Z.

"I am unsure as to what you refer to," the woman replied.

"Let's see," Bridge said coming into view. "There's been a fire, a power shortage, and an internal defense mishap."

"How I do hope no one was injured," she said losing her tone for concern.

"Everyone is fine," Z took back over. "Did you have any instances like what we have?"

"Maybe you should speak with Kedar," she said pausing the transmission.

"Who's Kedar?" asked Z.

Kat shrugged as Sky and Bridge jumped onto the SPD database. A minute later, both boys said, "Red Ranger."

"Honorably declared for valor six times," added Sky.

"Created the plans for the Sky Fortress," said Bridge.

"Rangers of Earth," a man said appearing on the screen. Z turned and Jack stood to stand beside her. "I have been informed of your situation; however there is not much I can tell you. We too, after a time, began to suspect the Commanding OverLord, but he is clever. Our base can neither confirm nor deny that he was involved. I am sorry we could not be more helpful."

"Ranger Kedar," Jack said. "Is there anything that we should be on the look out for?"

The other Ranger leaned back to think for a moment. "We focused most of our efforts on the situations. Perhaps you should take a different approach. I may be willing to send you all available information as to our mishaps, if you would agree to share any information you gather."

"Consider it a deal," said Jack.

"Then I will send Junius to insure the information arrives safely and untampered. May the Power protect you."

"And you," offered Jack. The transmission disconnected as Jack turned to his teammates. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

* * *

"Using an outside source," he mused. "Very original."

"Should we stop them?"

"No," he answered. "Creativity, girls, must be rewarded."

TBC


	5. Ranger Business

"Good Shot," Sydney complemented as her laser tag partner nearly rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing," she said and moved along the wall.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't hit that shot if you paid me a million dollars," protested Syd.

This time the other girl did roll her eyes, but Syd had turned away. Realizing that Syd wasn't watching, the girl slipped around the corner. A communicator beeped.

"Syd here."

"Hey, Sam's joining you," Jack informed her and closed the channel.

Sydney turned to apologize to her partner only to find an empty room. "Vicqui?" she called out looking around. "Vicqui, where are you?" Syd huffed away after a moment of silence.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked behind her.

"This is the second time they've blown me off," she complained as the door opened into the hallway for her.

"Did you ask the computer where they went?" asked Sam.

"Wouldn't help," sighed Syd as she went for the elevator. "When I've tried, it told me that their locations were restricted."

Sam stopped in alarm causing Syd to look back. "What is it?" she asked.

"Computer," Sam said ignoring her. "Transmit through Base Overhead System." The computer beeped in acknowledgment. "B-squad to the common room. Stop. Transmit 3 times," instructed Sam.

"What is it?" demanded Syd.

"As a Power Ranger, you have top level clearance over all civilian matters," said Sam as he walked quickly to the elevator. The door opened as he said. "The only things restricted to you are Ranger information directly above you."

"What does that mean?" as Syd.

* * *

"They can't be Rangers," Jack protested once B-squad was gathered.

"Is it possible the commanding OverLord made it restricted?" asked Z.

"No," said Sky. "Not even he has the Power to give a civilian a Ranger status."

"We are in over our heads," complained Bridge.

"Wait," Syd jumped up. "This is great."

"How so?" asked Jack.

"All this time we've been treating this like a civilian matter by gathering information the old fashioned way. Now, this is totally Ranger business," said Syd with a smile. "Let's cut the formalities and find out who is really responsible and why."

Jack stood up to say something, when Kat's voice filled the room. "Rangers, you're guest has arrived."

Jack was out the door an instant later with everyone trailing behind him. They were in the command center a minute later. Kat was speaking with a very tall, well-built man dressed in a black uniform.

"Ah, Rangers," she said turning the attention to the new comers. "May I present Junius Kenyon of Zyx."

Bridge whispered the words Kedar told them as Jack stepped forward. "Safely and untampered."

"I am Jack Landors, SPD Red Ranger of Earth. This my team, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Z Delgado, Sydney Drew, and the Omega Ranger. On behave of SPD, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you. I bring with me all our knowledge. May we go somewhere not so…monitored?" Junius asked bowing to the Rangers.

"Of course," replied Jack. "This way." He gave a look to Sky and the Blue Ranger led the way.

The main research wing contained four private testing rooms, a substantial library, and the best open area in the whole base. Sky chose his favorite corner. "So," Syd started when they sat. "What did you bring us?"

"Video records, data statistics, a list of personnel with the Commanding OverLord and in our base, a detailed report of what happened including testaments from eye-witnesses, and greetings from Kedar," answered Junius.

Syd smiled at Z, while Jack moved to get a better look at the items Junius was laying out on the table for them. Bridge pulled out some of his own equipment and Sky checked the surveillance feed. Sam floated nearby, on the look out.

"Z and Syd focus on the people," said Jack. "Bridge, you review any statistics."

"Let me guess," Sky interrupted. "We're checking out the video records."

"You read my mind," smiled Jack. "Sam, I want you to brief Junius on our situations. Maybe something will jump out at you. Meeting is at 9pm. Don't be late. Dismissed."

TBC


	6. Tribritphate

A/N- I would like to thank BrandonB, Funky In Fishnet, and Jenni for their reviews. You guys inspire me. -Jeanka

Jack bent back toward the ground as a fist went past where his head had been. He snapped back up, grabbing the arm of his attacker with one hand and elbowing him in the face with the other. Sky had one foot somehow wrapped around his assailant's in a dangerous balancing act. Both seemed to be masters as they attacked with one foot while the other remained planted to the floor. Within an instant, Sky had put his foot down and used his whole body to pivot and attack throwing the assailant off guard for a moment.

Bridge found himself crouching in his attack. He swung out with his leg causing his enemy to cartwheel back. He rose and followed in a similar manner, blocking a punch and delivering a solid kick as he rounded off. Sam was by far the better Ranger at this point. His scapegoat had been on the ground almost four times since the beginning in, no small part due the Omega Ranger suit and futuristic skills. They faced off again and Sam allowed their move to come first knowing full well that it would be their last shot at him.

Syd and Z watched with Kat in the observation window above the ground level of the training room. "I really think we're doing better," said Syd before taking a sip of her water.

Kat watched Z wipe the sweat off of her neck as she replied, "Your team has improve by our standards, but I'm still not sure if you'll pass the OverLord's evaluation. He is a much harsher judge that Commander Cruger or I."

"Any advice?" asked Z.

"Look your best," said Kat. "And that means in your fighting, not wardrobe. Looking confident will go far in his eyes."

"Hey, they're done," said Syd as she headed for the door. The girls met them in the hallway. "How'd it go?"

"You tell us," Sky said shaking his head. "They seem to be tougher than I remember."

"We upgraded," confirmed Kat.

"That explains a lot," said Bridge with Sam and Jack agreeing behind him.

"It still doesn't answer the question," Sky reminded the girls.

"Kat thinks were 'getting better'," said Z.

"Not good enough," said Jack.

"Hey, Jack," Boom said running up to them. "I think we found something."

"Spill," instructed Jack as they gathered in.

"Junius and I have been focusing on _why_ no one has gotten hurt. We may have an answer," said Boom. "According to the list of damaged parts from the internal defense 'malfunction', we noticed something similar to an event that happened on Zyx. Mr. Minkle wasn't in the area initially. He came in only after the shooting started. The system shut down when he entered.

"On Zyx, one of the PatrolBots went on the fritz destroying a room in the base's east wing. But, when someone came in the see what the noise was, the Bot shut down. Somewhere they have a sensor to tell them when to stop. And we found ours."

"Did you run tests?" asked Kat.

"Of course," he said. "First we did a preliminary analysis. It is a tiny sensor almost completely fried, but it is emitting a signal."

"Did you track it?" asked Bridge.

"No, I was waiting for you," replied Boom. "There was something else about it that doesn't fit though. The metal is Tribritphate."

"And that's weird because…?" asked Sky.

"It's a metal native to only Eltar," said Kat realizing what Boom was getting at. "Before SPD, the Power Rangers operated out of a Headquarters building on Eltar. A lot of the technology they used was processed from components from Eltar. When SPD was formed and the Rangers merged, they brought the technology with them."

"So, it could be anybody," concluded Jack.

"No," objected Kat. "New Technology is being processed on Eltar solely for Power Rangers all the time. And Tribritphate is a relatively new find. Let me make a few calls. I have a good friend in the research and development department stationed at the former Ranger Headquarters. He may know something."

"I'll get back to Junius," said Boom.

"Let me shower and I'll be there in a minute," Bridge said moving down the hall.

The group spilt in their respective ways, missing the door of the training room open behind them. "They failed," Vicqui observed as she removed her helmet. "He won't like this."

"And they were making so much progress," the other girl commented with a sigh.

"Oh well, too bad we can't have a little more fun with them before we go."

"There's always next time."

TBC


	7. Out of Line

Sky twisted away from the ever persistent light and the annoying voice that accompanied it. Finally, he moaned as he was shaken awake. "What?" he demanded.

"Wake up," Sam's voice hushed him. "You're late."

"What do you mean _late?_" asked Sky finding the light gone.

"Remember the meeting?" asked Sam. "It's two o'clock."

Sky groaned as he pulled back the covers. "Where's Jack? I need to show him how I feel about this plan."

"No time," Sam said switching back to glow form. "Z will be here any minute."

Sky found himself jumping up when he saw a clock. They were ten minutes behind already. Of course, Jack had expected this and was on the move to prevent any more delay and that made Sam his most valuable asset.

Z rushed inside as Sky was exiting his room. "Is it ready?" he asked impatiently.

"I think so. I just hope this works," Z replied.

"It has to," Sky reminded her as Syd came in.

"You're turn," she said to Sky. "Bridge is already there."

Sky ran out. "Any possibility this will work?" asked Syd.

"Not that I know of," answered Z.

* * *

Jack watched silently from his post on the second story over looking the main floor. He saw bridge and Sky put on their equipment and slip into the catacombs. Boom and Sam moved toward the hanger bay as Kat combated the internal security system. The base was blind tonight.

Syd was right. They were Power Rangers. Now, it was time to get to business. He was half-way to his destination when Commander Cruger came out of the shadows, blocking his path."

"You know it's my duty to ask you to stop," he said.

"Sir, we have to know why and this is the only way," replied Jack. Cruger opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off. "You made me the leader of the Power Rangers. Trust me."

Cruger stepped back into the shadows. Jack hurried past him and down the west hallway. Two SPD guards stood outside _his_ room. "Report," Jack said.

"Everything is in place. He won't be back for at least another hour," replied one guard as the other keyed the door for Jack.

The Red Ranger entered the guest quarters for the visiting Commanding OverLord. Nothing jumped out at him, so he moved around the room. Honestly, he hadn't expected to find anything, but on the off chance there was something here, he had to do this.

The overhead lights were a dim white mixed with a reddish tint. It was Jack's warning system in case the CO came back early. He moved into the bedroom. It didn't even look like the Commanding OverLord had slept in it. Jack checked the device at his belt. According to it, the room wasn't bugged either.

Jack opened the closet. Not even a suitcase. Keying the drawers, he found nothing. Alarmed he checked each of the girl's rooms. Same thing as before.

Jack ran out and signaled Sam. "Any activity?"

"Not even a squeak," Sam replied. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing there," answered Jack as he walked toward the teleportation chamber. He broke into a run as Sam said he would meet him there.

The door opened to see Cruger and Kat at a control panel as the CO and the two assistants were on the platform. "Stop," he shouted signaling Bridge to cut all power to the wing. The emergency light turned on as Jack stepped into the room.

"Cadet, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Cruger.

"I know who is behind all the mishaps," said Jack eyeing the CO. "And I am looking at him."

"You're way out of line, Cadet," declared Cruger.

"I'm not so sure, sir," Kat said.

The Commanding OverLord looked down at Jack genuinely interested. "I know you're behind this," Jack said.

"Can you prove it?" Vicqui asked.

"Yes."

"Command Deck. One hour," said the CO. "Bring your evidence."

Jack agreed satisfied and walked out only to run into Sam. "What happened?"

"I have one hour to present a formal case," said Jack.

"You do realize that if you're wrong, they'll take your morpher, right?" asked Sam.

"I know, but I know I'm right."

"Then let's make this a case to remember."

TBC

A/N- Commanding OverLord's identity revealed next Chapter!


	8. Defeated, but passionate

Jack flipped through the papers again trying to remember the events of the past three days. They had almost lost E-squad, the loss in power that allowed Grumm to send down a monster undetected and the internal defense mishap that fried some of the more important secondary systems. As the leading Red Ranger on base, it had been Jack who assumed personal and complete responsibility without his team's knowledge. Cruger replied by demanding that he found out who really did this.

What B-squad had found would not be what Cruger, or anyone for that matter, wanted to hear. Even he found the whole idea sickening. Just accusing the Commanding OverLord could be seen as treason which was why Jack stood alone. At least he would be the only one to suffer if they were wrong.

Junius and Boom spoke quietly in the corner while Syd and Sky argued with Kat about standing with Jack. Sam floated near Cruger, while Z sat patiently on the bench. This wasn't an average trial and the only people even allowed in the room weren't allowed to mention it after the verdict.

The Commanding OverLord made his usual entrance, guards and all. Jack swallowed hard as the Leader for the Forces of Good took his seat as Judge and starred down at Jack.

"Cadet Landers," he said evenly. "As promised, a trial. Go ahead and present your case."

Jack's eyes jetted around to see the various guards and two shadowy figures in the corner. He really wished Bridge was there, but no one could seem to find him.

"Commander," Jack said returning his gaze to the CO. "You are not a clever as you think you are."

"Is that so?" he replied leaning back and giving Jack a smug smile.

"Yes, sir. The SPD base on Earth is not as primitive as you thought. I have enough evidence to convince any jury that you were behind the attacks," started Jack.

"Prove it," replied the Commanding OverLord.

"You know, you really had us going. I mean, first a fire that we all assumed was an accident. The power shortage was only slightly less probable. But, I think it was when the internal defense system discharged without cause that this became more than malfunctions," said Jack. He moved around the room trying to talk to the CO, but also making eye contact with everyone else.

"My team and I have spent two days examining all the evidence and we were surprised to find a sensor made from Tribritphate at each incident here and on Zyx. Tribritphate is only harvested on Eltar, and the only people in the universe who use it for technology are Power Rangers. But this particular sensor isn't a normal one, is it? It's one of a set of six made on special order. Of course, the user is classified and we know why.

"As Power Rangers, we must protect innocence at all costs. I understand this and by using these sensors, I can see that you do too. When the sensor told the system that someone was in danger, it would shut itself down. However, the sensors were placed in strategic places so they would be destroyed. No one was supposed to know they existed, especially us because as Power Rangers, we could follow the trail leading straight to you."

"Cadet Landers," the Commanding OverLord interrupted. "I hate to break you tangent, but I am late for an important meeting on Vigus III. Is there any way you could get to the evidence?"

Jack couldn't believe it. He was actually running away. But sadly, he was right. Now was the time for the evidence he didn't really have. "We have a copy of the commands given to the internal defense system. As you can see, a whole new set of instructions was implemented causing the night attack."

"Do you have any proof that I changed those codes?" the CO asked not waiting any longer. This foolishness could be tolerated for only so long.

"Well..." Jack stammered.

"Yes or no, cadet?"

"No."

"How about proof that I set the fire or ordered it?"

"I... no, I don't."

"And my hands are clean from the Power failure too, am I right?"

"Sir, I know you did this," said Jack defeated, but passionate.

"I'm sorry, son, but without evidence you have nothing," the CO said standing.

"I am sorry, Cadet, but I'll have to ask for your badge and morpher," said Cruger stepping forward.

"Wait!" a shadow shouted from an open doorway. "I have something to say."

The room watched stunned as Bridge walked in. "Cadet, you are aware that you will be facing the same punishment as Cadet Landers?"

"Yes," Bridge replied. "But I know something that Jack doesn't. You were stationed on Earth at one. This is why you've never visited us before. And not only are you a Power Ranger, but you are the Red _Astro_ Ranger and former Leader of the Power Ranger Government."

"Then this_ was_ all a test," Sky said standing. "My dad used to tell me stories of how Andros Kincade used to use exotic measures to make a team prove themselves."

"I can't believe we didn't realize it before," said Syd. "I mean, you're older sure, but I didn't even recognize you."

"If you are Andros Kincade, then who are they?" Jack asked pointing to the girls.

The Rangers looked up at the Commanding OverLord for the Forces of Good only to find him grinning form ear to ear. "Congratulations. You are the first team ever to accuse me and present a somewhat researched case. Though, this is now completely classified. Good job Rangers."

The End...


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You mean, they actually got it?" Ashley asked as Zhane laughed out loud.

"Took the younglings long enough," commented TJ. "I can't believe I just called them younglings. That's as bad as whippersnappers." Cassie kissed the former Blue Ranger.

"Well, I did promote them to A-squad as you wanted," Andros told his wife. "Lord knows it was long in coming."

"And Boom?" asked Carlos. "Kat really made a case for the little guy."

"He has been granted entrance into SPD as a cadet. But he is expected to get the same treatment as any other cadet," answered Andros.

"It's too bad the girls couldn't make friends," said Ashley.

"Are you kidding?" asked Zhane. "If the base doesn't have enough problems as it is, you want to throw your daughters into the mix?"

Ashley smiled at Andros before resting her head on his shoulder. "I do think we did well in choosing this one."

"I know where this is going," Cassie said sitting up.

"It's time to choose our next victims. I mean, cadets."

* * *

"I guess that means everything is back to normal," Vicqui commented from her stool in the kitchen. From there, she could hear everything.

"Not quite," her sister said. "There is still the matter about telling Dad about you and Bridge. Vicqui glared at the younger girl. "If you so much as breathe a word to him, I'll spill all I know about a certain girl and a particular Blue SPD Ranger."

"You wouldn't."

"If you would, I will to."

"You two do realize I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Andros asked from the doorway.

"Dad!"

The End.


End file.
